La locura de un amor posesivo
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: La locura de un amor posesivo puede llegar hasta parámetros desconocidos. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo 2.014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**La locura de un amor posesivo **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo 2.014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Pareja:** Louis Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**~ º ~**

_En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón._ **Friedrich Nietzsche,** Filósofo alemán_._

**~ º ~**

Solamente fue necesaria una sonrisa destinada a alguien más que no eras tú, para que la locura comenzara a apoderarse de ti. Tan solo fue necesaria una sonrisa, para que aquel frenesí se desatara dentro de tu cuerpo hasta el punto que no lo pudiste controlar. En realidad, jamás quisiste hacerlo. Querías dejar que toda esa locura que se apoderaba de ti al darte cuenta que alguien se interponía entre ustedes dos, volara más allá de los parámetros de tu cuerpo.

Entonces supiste que debías cortar el problema de raíz. El problema no era ese desconocido que se interpuso entre ustedes dos, el problema era él. Él por no saber serte fiel y por regalar su hermosa sonrisa a alguien que no eras tú. Solamente él debía pagar por su acto y debías asegurarte que nunca más lo volviera a cometer, debías asegurarte que él tuviera ojos y sonrisas solo para ti.

La locura se apoderaba de tu cuerpo y sabías que se apaciguaría si tenías a Louis Weasley en tus manos.

Vivo o muerto, ya no te importaba cómo.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Todo comenzó cuando Albus te mencionó su nombre, jamás habías escuchado que él tuviera un primo llamado Louis Weasley. «Vive en Francia por eso no lo conoces —fueron sus palabras—. Va a la misma Academia que su primo Edmond, creo que se llama Beauxbatons.» En ese instante, no supiste identificar qué fue lo que más te llamó la atención de Louis. Quizás fue el hecho que nunca lo conociste en persona y eso era algo extraño ya que conocías a la mayoría de los primos de Albus, al menos los que iban a Hogwarts.

Después de aquella conversación comenzaste a imaginarte cómo sería Louis Weasley. Barajaste la posibilidad de que tuviera el cabello rubio como Victoire o pelirrojo como la mayoría de sus primos, los ojos azules como los de Rose o marrones como los de James, la piel oscura como Roxanne o clara como la de Hugo. Sin darte cuenta comenzaste a crear la imagen de una persona que no conocías, de acuerdo a tus preferencias personales y ese fue el punto de partida, donde la locura por ese muchacho comenzó a nacer en ti.

* * *

**~ º ~**

—Louis vendrá a Inglaterra este verano.

El comentario de Albus captó poderosamente tu atención. Ese chico que había sido protagonista de tus pensamientos, por fin estaría frente a tus ojos. Aún faltaban varias semanas para que las vacaciones de verano llegarán pero a ti eso no te interesaba, porque conocerías a Louis Weasley.

— ¿Quieres conocerlo?

La pregunta de Albus fue música para tus oídos.

* * *

**~ º ~**

El verano llegó.

Conociste a Louis Weasley y te diste cuenta que su apariencia era aún más atractiva de lo que imaginaste. Tenía el cabello dorado con algunos reflejos caoba que parecían destellar a la luz del sol, sus ojos eran de un penetrante color celeste, su piel de una tonalidad cremosa y sus hombros anchos te parecieron muy masculinos.

—Soy Louis Weasley.

Hablaba con un acento francés mezclado con un acento inglés.

Esa combinación jamás te pareció tan perfecta en una persona.

* * *

**~ º ~**

—Deberías conocer Francia.

La sugerencia de Louis te hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

—Ya conozco Francia, algunos familiares de mi padre viven allí.

Louis abrió la boca y supiste que se sintió algo tonto por su comentario. Esa sensación no le duró mucho, ya que te atreviste a juntar tus labios con los suyos. En un beso inesperado que al mismo tiempo fue bien recibido.

Nunca sentiste algo parecido.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Él te invitó a viajar a Francia con él.

Claro que él lo hizo de una forma sutil, casi imperceptible pero tu respuesta fue positiva de todos modos. Lo volviste a besar, está vez no lo tomaste por sorpresa ya que Louis se había acostumbrado a que lo besaras y tú te habías acostumbrado a que él te besara a ti. Sus bocas se entendían más que con palabras y pronto no necesitaron más que caricias para formar su propio lenguaje.

— ¿Listo?

Fue su pregunta antes de partir a Francia.

—Claro.

Jamás estuviste tan seguro de algo.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Cuando tuviste a Louis en tus brazos, con su boca pegada al lóbulo de tu oreja mientras que no podía contener los gemidos de placer, y sus manos recorriéndote tanto como podían; te sentiste completo.

—Eres mío Louis Weasley, solamente mió.

Murmuraste aquellas palabras con un tono tan posesivo que solamente hizo que Louis se excitara más de lo que ya estaba.

Claro que él no tenía idea lo posesivo que podías llegar a ser y como una simple sonrisa, dedicada sin malicia a otra persona, podría llevarte a cometer la peor decisión de tu vida.

La locura de un amor posesivo.

* * *

**~ º ~**

En la convivencia diaria te diste cuenta que no te gustaba que Louis hablara con otros chicos que no fueras tú o alguno de sus primos. Te diste cuenta que te molestaba cuando paseaban por las calles de París y alguien se detenía a observarlo.

Incluso llegaste a tomar ciertas medidas de las cuales Louis nunca tuvo conocimiento.

—Eres solamente mió.

Repetías cada vez que hacían el amor. Aunque aquel acto ya prácticamente no se semejaba a hacer el amor, era un momento más donde demostrabas tener el control sobre Louis.

Lo dominabas y lo poseías.

* * *

**~ º ~**

—Entonces quedamos así...

Fue lo que pudiste escuchar mientras Louis le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa a ese chico desconocido. Él también le sonreía de un modo que te hizo pensar que eran cómplices en algún asunto.

El de la infidelidad.

¿Por qué Louis le sonreía de aquella manera tan hermosa? Él solamente debía sonreírte a ti de ese modo. No pudiste seguir contemplando la escena por mucho más tiempo.

Esa noche cuando nuevamente lo volviste a poseer, lo hiciste con brutalidad. Querías hacerle pagar lo acontecido ese día pero sus muecas y sus quejidos de dolor cuando entrabas en él, no fueron suficiente para contentarte.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Tomaste una decisión.

Agarraste un cuchillo de plata, aquel con que siempre Louis preparaba la cena y caminaste lentamente hasta la habitación que compartían. Necesitabas tenerlo en tus brazos nuevamente, saber que te pertenecía a ti y a nadie más. Ya no te importaba si lo tenías vivo o muerto.

Quizás en la eterna oscuridad lo tendrías solamente para ti. La muerte los uniría de tal modo que nadie más pudiera separarlos de nuevo. Debías acabar con tu locura de una vez por todas y solamente la muerte acabaría con la locura que sentías por él.

Scorpius Malfoy y Louis Weasley navegando en la dulce eternidad, sin que nadie más se interpusiera.


End file.
